


Building It Up

by Synnerxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Josh and Steven in bed together. Steven's pissed and Josh just rides out the storm.





	Building It Up

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from a larger overall piece I'm working on for three different bigbangs (Journey, Bromance, Horror) and possibly doing NaNo for. I just want some honest feedback about this piece and if I can actually pull off original writing. Also you may recognize the names from people I know in real life and you'd be right. However, they are only loosely based on these people and will have different last names if I ever need to introduce them by their full names. (What can I say? Once you have a name in my head, it sticks.)

Steven bites his way into Josh's mouth, straddling his hips and pressing him down into the bed. He kisses Josh fiercely with more teeth than usual, but he's angry and taking it out on Josh. He bites down so hard on Josh's bottom lip that they taste blood and Josh is pulling away from him.

"Bite much?" He asks, touching his lip, fingers coming away wet with blood.

Steven shrugs and doesn't answer, leaning back down and sucking Josh's lip into his mouth, tongue teasing at the cut.

Josh groans, hands sliding up Steven's sides. Steven shivers under his touch. He breaks the kiss and grabs Josh's hands, pinning them above his head and looking down at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

He rocks his hips down against Josh's and Josh moans, eyes slipping shut. 

"Look at me." Steven demands, voice rough.

With more effort than the action should require, Josh opens his eyes and meets Steven's cool grey gaze.

"Good, now don't move." Steven commands, moving his hands away from Josh's wrists, leaving them above his head. Josh doesn't move them, watching Steven closely.

Steven strips off his shirt and tosses it off to the side, not caring where it lands. He pulls off Josh's shirt as well, letting it follow the same path his took a moment ago. He leans back down and kisses Josh again, unable to resist the swollen look his lips have. 

His hands slide down Josh's sides and he digs his thumbs into the dip right above Josh's hips, knowing he's probably going to leave bruises. 

Josh shifts restlessly underneath him and whimpers at the slight pain. Steven smirks, pleased that Josh leaves his hands above his head. 

"Tell me what you want." Steven says, thumbs pressing harder.

Josh lets out a harsh breath and stares up at Steven. "Fuck me."

"Mmm, listen to that pretty mouth say that dirty word." Steven hums appreciatively. 

"Please, Steven." Josh rocks up against him.

"Even better when it's saying please." Steven grinds back down on Josh's hips, teasing him.

"Stop playing. Just fuck me." Josh moans, eyes sliding shut.

"In a bit. We haven't even gotten naked yet and you're already begging to be fucked." Steven grins, baring his teeth. 

Josh opens his eyes again and tries to focus on Steven's words. "You keep teasing."

"Maybe I'll just leave you like this. All hot and bothered and wanting to get fucked." Steven starts getting off of the bed.

"No!" Josh nearly shouts, hands shooting up to grab at Steven's wrists to stop him from leaving.

"You're telling me no?" Steven raises an eyebrow.

"Please. Want you so bad." Josh pleads with him, letting go of his wrists.

"Fine. Since you're begging for it. It'd be cruel to leave you like this, plus a waste of a good time." Steven settles back on the bed, this time on his knees beside Josh and tugs at the waist band of Josh's pajama pants. 

He slides his hand past the elastic of Josh's boxers and curls his fingers around the hard length. He strokes it a few times and Josh moans, hips thrusting into Steven's fist.

Steven lets go of Josh to work his pants off, standing up to kick his own off as well.

Then it's just skin against skin, too hot and too much and yet not enough at the same time. They breath each other in and melt against each other, moving in tandem. 

Steven pushes into Josh after he lubes himself up and Josh can only clutch desperately at the sheets below him as Steven thrusts into him, pleasure burning along every nerve ending he has. 

Josh feels like he's coming apart at the seams and he can barely take it, but the pleasure is overwhelming and he just holds on, letting Steven control the pace.

Then it's over all too soon, their orgasms washing over each other and taking them both over the edge willingly. 

They lay there and pant against the other's skin, letting the tension slip away from them. Steven sags against Josh's chest before shifting up and out of him, making him shiver in response. Steven lays on his side next to Josh and gets his breathing under control. 

"You okay?" Josh asks, still laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Why?" Steven asks, glancing at Josh.

"You seemed pissed." Josh comments mildly. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Steven snaps.

"Okay." Josh nods easily.

A beat of silence passes between them. The only sounds in the room is their breathing, still heavy.

"I saw James earlier. He came by the shop." Steven says finally.

"What did he want?" Josh turns onto his side to face Steven.

Steven doesn't look at him. "Wanted his job back. I said I'd have to talk to you and Chloe about that."

"That's not enough to piss you off like that." Josh points out, pressing just a little bit to get the truth out of Steven.

"He wants us to get back together." Steven says, closing his eyes.

"What did you tell him?" Josh asks, almost afraid to hear the answer. He knows how much Steven loved James at one point.

"I told him it wasn't going to happen. What we had, he ruined and there's no going back." Steven explains.

"What did he say?" Josh asks, curious in spite of himself.

"Nothing that changed anything. Besides I kinda like you now." Steven opens his eyes and looks over at Josh with a smirk.

Josh smiles back. "You way past like." 

"Nah, I just kinda like you." Steven leans into him and kisses him softly, mindful of the tear in Josh's lip.

"We can talk to Chloe tomorrow about James, but you know what she's going to say." Josh says once they part.

"Yeah, I know. There's no love lost between those two." Steven mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Got that right. Now enough talk, time for bed because we have to open in the morning." Josh says, curling up and pulling the blankets up around them. 

Steven settles in beside him. Sleep finds them quickly.


End file.
